Mi bella desconocida
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Chap5] Ni yo pensé que tendria continuación!
1. Chapter 1

Y te vi aquella tarde en el paradero mientras esperabas micro, supongo que era eso. Nunca me habia fijado bien en ti, solo te habria visto de pasada y no mas alla de eso. Pero aquella tarde fue diferente.

Estabas llorando, mientras te ponias frente a aquel cartel en el paradero, llorabas.

No te conocia, nunca habia hablado contigo, sin embargo en esos momentos tenia que hacerlo. No habia nadie mas a tu lado y llorabas en silencio, como esperando a que nadie se percatara de tu tristeza.

Y ahi entonces me acerque a ti, nunca habia estado en una situación asi, tan incomoda para mi, lo unico que pude hacer fue taparte con mi chaqueta.

Ahi recien me miraste, de tu rostro dejaron de salir lagrimas y me miraste con sorpresa como si no esperaras que la persona que se acercó a ti fuera yo.

¿Por que lloras? te pregunte. No respondiste, sin embargo me pasaste una hoja que lei apesar que estaba cubierta de humedad tal ves por las lagrimas de tu rostro.

Ahi decia que perdias para siempre a una persona, que se iba del pais y que no volverian a verse aunque siempre habia esperanza de eso, algun dia.

Por tus lagrimas entendi que era una persona especial, un novio tal ves? no me atrevi a preguntar. Solo me agache a ti para abrazarte. Yo tambien habia perdido a alguien unos dias atras y entendia tu dolor.

No cruzamos palabras en todo el momento que nos vimos, tan solo te tome de la mano y te conduje por el parque hasta la cafeteria mas cercana, ahi nos tomamos un cafe mientras nos mirabamos, tus ojos pardos no dejaban de mirarme, yo cohibido me sentia y solo podia sonreirte. Despues seguiamos caminando, estaba atardeciendo y las nubes cubrian el cielo amenazando con lluvia, diablos...yo sin paraguas. Pero era lo de menos, tenia una agradable compañia.

El cielo empeso a oscurecer, ya era tarde y habiamos caminado tomados de la mano toda la tarde, nunca hablamos pero si nos mirabamos y nos conectabamos, asi te conocia yo a ti y tu a mi. No habia nescesidad de palabras. Pero no sabia tu nombre!

Te fui a dejar a la micro que se acercaba y cuando nos vimos por ultima ves aquella tarde solo pude besar tu nariz como diciendo "Aqui estare siempre que me busques". Nos despedimos solo con un simple beso, corto y sensible, en nuestros labios. Segui el rastro de la micro hasta que se perdio en el horizonte.

Ahi me di cuenta de algo importante

Y no sabia tu nombre...


	2. Conversaciones

El chico suspiró por segunda ves aquella tarde, estaba tomandose una tasa de Café junto con su mejor amigo, Ryouga Hibiki.

- Aun pensando en ella, Ranma?.-

- Asi es, si tan solo le hubiera preguntado su nombre!.-

- Pero ya han pasado 3 dias!-

Ryouga se rió, no era comun ver a Ranma tan desesperado por una chica, por lo general huia del tema.

- Pero bueno, como era ella? al menos para tenr algun dato en especifico.-

- Cabello azulado, ojos color pardo - es lo unico que puedo recordar, ah si, su cabello es corto-

Los dos amigos estaban en el centro mientras esperaban a la hermana de Ryoufga cuyo nombre era Ukyo y les pidio que la esperaran por que tenia que hacer en la casa de una amiga.

- Ukyo se tardara, ya me avisó, lo que pasa es que esta en casa de una amiga que tuvo un problema con su novio y este la ah dejado.-

- Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado su nombre antes de que nos hubiesemos separado.-

- Tierra llamando a Ranma!.-

"El no entiende, pero no puedo quitarmela de la cabeza, quisiera saber su nombre, si tan solo lo supiera podria tal ves quitarla de mi mente, pero no puedo! Que debo hacer?"

bEn otro lado/b

- Ay Akane, deja de pensar en ese chico, tan solo fue una aventura y ya!.-

- Es que no puedo Ukyo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el aunque quiera, fue tan tierno conmigo, fue caballero, no como ese imbecil de Kuno que prefirio su torneo de Kenpo y no llevarme solo por que podia estorbarle.-

- Te digo algo? creo que era mejor asi, el nunca me calló bien.-

- Ya lo se, y tenias razón, su ego siempre lo traiciono. Pero bueno, ahora me concentrare en otras cosas!.-

- Si! Y como en que seria?.-

- Por ejemplo en volver a encontrar a ese chico misterioso-

- TIERRA A AKANE! Dudo que lo vuelvas a encontrar-

"Ella no entiende, esa tarde fue muy especial para mi, el estuvo cuando yo nescesitaba apoyo y cariño, el estuvo ahi...aun asi quisiera saber quien es el...no quiero que esto se acabe ahi, quisiera saber de él, su nombre...y yo no le dije el mio"

- Bien Akane, te dejo, debo ir a ver a mi hermano y a su mejor amigo, Ranma por que me estan esperando, asi que nos vemos mañana ¿ok?.-

"Me despido de Ukyo y por fin estoy sola en mi habitación, q puedo hacer mas que pensar en el? donde estas?"


	3. Encuentro

Pasaron los dias para Akane y para Ranma. Ambos seguian llendo al mismo lugar que se habian conocido pero nunca se encontraban, horas diferentes.

Aunque ambos sabian que el otro habia estado ahi, se dejaban mensajes cortos, que solo ellos pudieran entender.

Cada tarde llegaba Akane al paredero y encontraba un papel entre los asientos que pertenecia a Ranma pero este no dejaba su nombre, ella le respondia, pero tampoco dejaba su nombre.

Y asi los dias pasaron hasta cumplir un mes de aquella "extraña" correspondencia.

Ranma 

Estaba nervioso, intentaba ver que ropa podia ponerse, ver que hacer, no sabia que hacer, la verdad estaba asustado. Lo unico que deseaba ese dia era llegar mas temprano para encontrarla ¿pero si no la veia?

- Esta ves debo pedirle el nombre!.-

Su hermana Ranco miraba divertida la escena, era dos años mayor que él y nunca le habia visto de esa manera, ni por una chica, ni por su ex novia.

- Ay Hermanito, de verdad verte de esa manera es muy divertida. Nunca te habia visto asi ¿Por que aun piensas en esa chica? Tal ves no puedas volver a verla o tal ves si ¿Pero por que esa obsesion?-

- Ranco, no es una obsesion...¿agluna ves escuchaste el termino Amor a primera vista?.-

- Pero esto no es a primera vista, simplemente quieres verla, saber su nombre y que todo tu infierno personal se apague ¿cierto?.-

Ranma se quedo callado, no esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón, ese ultimo tiempo el queria saber su nombre pero en sus cartas nunca se le ocurria.

Akane 

Se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, intentando concentrarse, debia hacer un examen de ese libro un par de dias mas tarde. Sin embargo no podia leer. ¿Por que no podia? Era por él, ella lo sabia.

Desde que se habian visto por primera ves ella nunca logro dejar de pensar en él, en su calides, en como se habia preocupado por ella aun sin conocerla.

Hoy llegaria mas tarde al lugar donde se conocieron, tal ves lo encontraria ahi dejando la carta.

Ella queria saber su nombre. Su amiga Ukyo le habia aconsejado que lo olvidara, que lo dejara de lado, que siguiera su vida. Pero Ukyo no entendia cuan importante fue ese momento, nadie lo entendia.

Cerró su libro y se dirigió al baño, se baño y se arreglo como mejor podia, queria causarle una bella impresión a ese desconocido misterioso, queria saber su nombre, queria conocerlo.

Ranma 

La hora señalada, eran las 16:00 y se dirigió al lugar, no demoraria mas de 15 minutos y la encontraria ahi, dejando la carta. La abrazaria por la espalda y no la dejaria ir. Aunque solo la habia visto una ves, ella y el se conocian por sus cartas, por nada más.

Ella se hacia llamar "Julieta" en sus cartas y el "Romeo", de alguna manera les habia gustado llamarse asi como pseudonimos.

Akane 

Tomó el telefono y llamó a su amiga Ukyo.

-Hoy sera el dia, hoy lo vere.-

- Pero Akane ¿estas segura? sigo insistiendo en lo que digo. Dejalo volar, dejalo ir como un lindo recuerdo.

- No puedo Ukyo, simplemente no puedo.

Y eran las 16:00, Akane habia decidido a las 17:00 partir, se demoraria media hora a pie a llegar a aquel lugar.

Ranma 

Y ella no llegaba ¿se habia equivocado de hora? ¿se habia equivocado de lugar? Julieta no llegaria? Muchas preguntas se pasaban por su cabeza. Esperaria un rato mas, la esperaria, tal ves ella llegaba mas tarde o tal ves ella se fue. Pero no, no habia ningun papel, significaba que ella no habia llegado, el la esperaria, que sueño...el...la esperaria...

Akane 

Y si no estaba cuando ella llegara? tal ves encontraria su carta, si, encontraria su carta. Pero...¿y si el hubiese llegado mas temprano para esperarla?

Apresuro su pasó, empesó a correr, queria verlo, sabia que él estaba ahi, ella lo sentia. Corrió y logró llegar.

Pero estaba oscureciendo, tal ves el ya se habia ido y empesaba a hacer frio.

Sentia que debia resignarse, despues de todo, solo fueron cartas, no se verian mas tal ves.

Pero una sombra familiar estaba ahi, durmiendo en aquel lugar, pero estaba finalmente.

Ranma 

Se despertó, miró a los lados y se entristeció, tal ves ella no llegó y si llegó le dio miedo acercarse y se fue.

Se levantó, pero una mano lo tomo por atras.

- Romeo...-

**Akane **

Ella tomo su mano, no se atrevia a hablar, pero finalmente soltó sus palabras esperando a que el fuera.

El se dio vuelta, los faroles se empesaban a encender y se verian sus rostros.

- Julieta...-


	4. El final

_Hasta que finalmente nos vimos nuevamente, quien diria que volveriamos a vernos luego de tanto tiempo buscandonos? Mucha gente nos decia que nuestra busqueda era una obsesion, algo que no valia, que debiamos olvidar y seguir con nuestras vidas. Pero ellos no entendia que al vernos por primera ves nunca nos pudimos olvidar y nos nescesitam osmutuamente._

Aquellos desconocidos se volvieron a encontrar. El, Ranma, aun algo somnoliento cuando se quedó dormido en el parque no lograba salir de su asombro cuando ella, su desconocida habia llegado. Habia llegado a pensar que tal ves no volveria a verla, entre sueños pensaba que su "affaire" seguiria por cartas y no volverian a verse.

Ella, Akane. Queria verlo, no le importaba todo lo que demorarian en encontrarse nuevamente hasta que volviera a verlo. Su enorme deseo de volver a verlo nunca la dejo en paz hasta que esa tarde en el parque al verlo dormido lo abrazó tiernamente haciendo que se sellara finalmente el encuentro de dos desconocidos.

Y al encontrarse se abrazaron y no querian soltarse, si es que era un sueño no querian despertar. Volvieron a repetir el primer encuentro, ninguno de los dos habló, no querian arruinar el momento, pasearon por la ciudad que estaba cubierta en las luces de las estrellas y faroles, caminaban tomados de la mano sin importar a donde iban, se miraban y se sonreian a la ves, como si ambos no nescesitaran hablar para conocerse, no era por timidez ni miedo, simplemente por que asi querian ambos.

No fue si no hasta el final de aquella noche cuando ambos debian despedirse nuevamente, ella lo tomo suavemente de su cuello y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, el la correspondio abrazandola por su cintura. Era un beso que sellaba un pacto y empesaba algo nuevo. Ninguno de los dos queria separarse pero las horas se hacian lentas y sabian que debian llegar ambos a sus hogares.

Ella estaba dandole la espalda para irse pero él recordo rapidamente algo y la tomo de su mano, ella volteo.

- Antes de cometer el mismo error de la primera ves creo que debo preguntar cual es tu nombre, en las cartas solo te eh puesto Julieta y tu me has puesto Romeo, pero no se tu nombre verdadero...-

Ella le sonrió con ternura, pensaba que él volveria a pasar eso por alto, aunque no podia negar para sus adentros que a ella le habria pasado lo mismo de no ser por él.

- Akane, Akane Tendo-

Ranma sonrió aliviado, no queria pensar que esa pregunta podia arruinar todo ese momento vivido esa noche

- Yo Ranma, Ranma Saotome.-

Antes de despedirse definitivamente ambos se dieron sus telefonos, estaba claro que ahora se verian mas seguido. Con pasos lentos pero seguros ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias pero con una gran sensación que un peso de su cuerpo se habia salido y algo nuevo habia llegado para quedarse en ellos.

**FIN...o no?...**


	5. 5 años despues

2 años después de terminar este fic, lo volví a leer y me re-enamoré de esta historia, tan simple y profunda, tan sencilla y compleja. Me pidieron que la continuara, que le hiciera un epilogo.  
Después de leer todo de nuevo, he decidido hacerle unos capítulos más, probablemente con algunas cosas que se quedaron a medio camino o que sienta que falta.

En esta historia, tanto Ranma como Akane, son dos jóvenes comunes, sin saber artes marciales, se enamoran a primera vista, se separan y vuelven a encontrarse.

**MI BELLA DESCONOCIDA **

**5 años después, capitulo 1**

Ranma se levantó, no podía dormir, el reloj sonaba y ya era media noche. Sonrió y se dirigió; a la pequeña mesita de la habitación. Antes de sentarse miró a Akane dormida, las sabanas apenas cubrían su perfecto cuerpo, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente tanto por el frío como por el cuerpo de ella, aún así pudo sentarse, sacár una hoja y comenzár a escribir.

_Hoy se cumplen 5 años ¿cierto amor?, Cinco años desde nuestro primer encuentro, dos años cuando nuestros ojos se vieron por vez primera._

_¿Quien iba a pensar que queríamos vernos de nuevo?  
¿Quién iba a pensar que estaríamos juntos tanto tiempo?_

_Te escribo esto a las Doce de la noche, estás ahí, acostada durmiendo y yo no podía dormir, para nada, y cuando sonó el reloj lo supe de inmediato, ya han pasado 5 años._

_Penas y alegrías, rabias y tristezas, amor y pasión. Muchas cosas nos describen, Julieta mía._

_Y espero que sigan pasando más cosas aún, apareciste cuando estaba en problemas y me ayudaste a creer en mi, yo aparecí cuando estabas sola y traté de entregarte ese día mi apoyo y casi un mes después, mi amistad, posteriormente mi amor._

Bostezó, necesitaba tomar un café si deseaba continuar, se levantó a la cocina.  
Ambos vivían en un departamento, no era muy grande, pero les servia para estar juntos. Llevaban ahí unos 3 años y hasta ese momento no habían tenido problemas, sus padres ayudaron a comprar ese lugar, no querían arrendarlo desde el principio.

Ranma estaba terminando sus estudios en la Universidad al igual que Akane, tenían trabajos de medio tiempo que les servia para comprar algunas cosas para el departamento y para ellos.

¿Planes de matrimonio? Al menos no habían en la cabeza de Akane, que si bien quería, no le había preguntado nada a Ranma por temor a que este rechazara la idea.  
Pero ella no sabia que su novio había estado ahorrando dinero para comprarle un anillo de compromiso, Ranma si quería casarse, pero ella no sabia.

El chico volvió a su asiento con café en mano, intentó concentrarse pero aún así el sueño lo vencía. Una mano tomó su hombro.

- Así te encontré la vez que nos volvimos a encontrar, estabas en el paradero dormido.-

- ¿También recuerdas que día es hoy?-

- ¿Cómo olvidar el día más especial del que tengo recuerdo?-.

Ranma supo que no hacían falta cartas ni letras, lo supo con el beso que ella le dio, un simple y tierno beso, lleno de pasión y emoción, algo que solo ellos podían compartir.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que les guste la idea de la continuación **


End file.
